Shauna (Hoenn)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Shauna |jname=シノブ |tmname=Shinobu |slogan=no |image=Shauna Hoenn.png |size=250px |caption=Shauna in the anime |age=no |years= |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |gender=Female |hometown=Dewford Town |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG030 |epname=A Meditite Fight! |enva=Lisa Ortiz |java=Yuki Matsuoka }} Shauna (Japanese: シノブ Shinobu) is a non-player character in the Hoenn-based and a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime. In the games Shauna is a who appears as one of the s in the Dewford Gym in , their Generation VI remakes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, as well as in . In the English versions of Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, she is named Tessa, whereas in the English version of Emerald, she is named Jocelyn. Due to a dubbing error, 4Kids Entertainment named her "Shauna" rather than "Tessa" in the . This is similar to the situation that happened with Shelly and Tabitha being named "Isabelle" and "Harlan", respectively. Her Japanese name is the same in all of the games she appears and the anime. Her team has changed between versions, but has always contained a . Pokémon Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Battle Girl.png |prize= 288 |class=Battle Girl |name=Tessa |game=RS |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Emerald |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Battle Girl.png |prize= 312 |class=Battle Girl |name=Jocelyn |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBattle Girl ORAS.png |size=150px |class=Battle Girl |name=Tessa |prize= 352 |game=ORAS |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBattle Girl ORAS.png |size=150px |class=Battle Girl |name=Tessa |prize= 960 |game= |location=Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version |locationname=Unnamed Island}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"There's no need for Brawly to be involved! I'll crush you!" * Being defeated :"But... How? How could I lose so easily?" * After being defeated :"I'm not going to waste this loss. I'll use it to motivate me to train!" * Before battle :"There's no need for Brawly to be involved! I'll crush you!" * Being defeated :"But... How? How could I lose so easily?" * After being defeated :"I'm not going to waste this loss. I'll use it to motivate me to train! One day, I'll become a Gym Leader... No, I'll become the Pokémon League Champion!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version * Before battle :"I'll show you the results of my special training with the Dewford Town Gym Leader, Brawly!" * Being defeated :"But... How? How could I lose so easily?" * After being defeated :"I'm not going to waste this loss. I'll use it to motivate me to train! One day, I'll become a Gym Leader... No, I'll become the Pokémon League Champion!" Sprites In the anime In the , Shauna first appeared in A Meditite Fight!, where she challenged to a after she heard about him losing to Brawly, her mentor. She used her against Ash's Pikachu and ended up losing. She told Ash and that she was the apprentice and girlfriend of Brawly, which they found out later wasn't true after asked her about it in front of him. Shauna felt really sorry about lying but Brawly forgave her. At the end of the episode, Brawly asked Shauna to be his apprentice. Shauna judged Ash's rematch against Brawly in Just One of the Geysers. Pokémon is Shauna's only known Pokémon. It first appeared in a battle against and his . It started off with Focus Punch, which Pikachu dodged. Pikachu then tried to attack, but Meditite avoided the hit with Detect. In the middle of the battle, Brawly appeared, and Meditite was recalled. Later, Shauna sent Meditite out when she wanted to finish her battle with Ash. Shauna and Meditite quickly took over the control of the battle, but suddenly Ash came up with an idea, and told Pikachu to imagine that Meditite was a wave. Using this strategy, Pikachu was able to avoid Meditite's attacks and then use to defeat Meditite. According to Brawly, Shauna has trained with Meditite ever since she was a child. Meditite's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松岡由貴 Yuki Matsuoka |en=Lisa Ortiz |pt_br=Flávia Narciso |es_eu=Sandra Jara |es_la=Toni Rodríguez |pl=Katarzyna Łukaszyńska }} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Female characters Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters de:Shauna es:Shauna fr:Shauna it:Shauna (anime) ja:シノブ zh:小忍